


Even the Bartender Knows (PODFIC)

by ToughPaperRound



Series: 911/Buddie podfics [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bartender - Freeform, Best Friends, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Bar, Love Confessions, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound
Summary: The Bartender at The Manhole gets a lot of guys coming into his bar who are questioning their sexuality. Helping them through it is kinda part of his job. But when a pretty Blond comes in and starts going on and on about how in love he is with his best friend, only for a man fitting said description of that best friend, walks in a few nights later going on and on about how in love he is with his best friend, well he's never seen that before.An audio recording, 21 minutes long.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: 911/Buddie podfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569835
Comments: 17
Kudos: 24





	Even the Bartender Knows (PODFIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Even The Bartender Knows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497890) by [EdithBlake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdithBlake/pseuds/EdithBlake). 



Click the link [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/14AzdUma3TaMNrMH2d51OyiJDix-MFltM/view?usp=drivesdk) to reach the audiofile. Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> You can also reblog on [Tumblr](https://toughpaperround.tumblr.com/post/190272361888/even-the-bartender-knows-podfic/) or on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoundTough/status/1217501029350154240?s=19/)


End file.
